


Ready Set Go

by Sonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic and Shadow are rivals on a track team, Track AU, only minimal sonic/knuckles, sonknux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic/pseuds/Sonic
Summary: Sonic is the fastest runner on the track team until Shadow comes along and proves to be a worthy challenger. Shadow thinks Sonic is pretty cute but has to cut down the competition first. Can the two make it through blossoming feelings and athletic rivalry before the big competition coming up?Sonadow Highschool Track AU with rivalry and romance shenanigans





	Ready Set Go

Sonic smirked at the new kid; he was fast. Sonic could tell that despite being new the black hedgehog would climb up the ranks in the track team. He was watching him race now from the side benches, Amy his girlfriend was beside him pining for his attention but all sonic could do was stare at the new kid and watch his legs move elegantly along the track. It was wonderful to watch; Sonic, being by far the fastest in his school, had never been enthralled by someone so much until now. The new kid ran so, how should he put it, so beautifully. He was way in front of the others and didn’t even appear tired, a blank expression was all he wore.

Shadow crossed the finish line in seconds. Sonic swore that with a little time shadow would be close to breaking the record time-Sonics’ time. a grin spread across Sonic’s face; he hadn’t been this excited about someone in ages. He had a nice form and a speed Sonic hadn’t seen in anyone other than himself. He had to talk to him, to find out what made this guy so special. 

'Alright seniors, you’re up next!' the coach motioned for the students on the bench to stand up. Sonic smirked, time to show the new kid what he’s up against. Amy let go of his arm with a squeal, waving to her boyfriend as he strutted down to the track, an air of confidence bubbling around him. Other school kids watching the track team began cheering upon seeing sonic enter the field. Shadow watched amazed at the reaction the blue hedgehog received from the kids at the school. Cheers of 'we love you Sonic!' filled the air, damn, Shadow thought, this Sonic kid was popular. Sonic smirked back waving his hand briefly to his fans before positioning himself on the track.

 

The coach blew the whistle and sonic sprinted down the track at a ridiculous speed. shadow watched awestruck at just how fast the blue hedgehog was running. He looked closer at Sonic’s movement and his breathing faltered slightly as he saw Sonic’s slender form slice through the wind, it had a certain elegance to it. Sonic finished in only a few seconds, leaving the other runners’ meters behind. The crowd cheered his name as he just grinned nonchalantly. 

Shadow had always been a fast runner, he had never needed to prove his speed to anyone. Not until now. That blue hedgehog was definitely on par with him, if not slightly quicker from the extra practice. He was shocked to find someone as fast as him, after all he was effectively an experiment designed to be the ultimate. How could someone so organic have his speed? Saying he was curious was an understatement, he needed to find out about this Sonic.

Sonic smiled as he stretched out his legs; he loved a good run. Sonic shifted his eyes towards shadow who was glaring at him. A competitive smirked etched his face as he rested his hand on his hip; that new kid was really fast. He had been dreaming of someone who was fast enough to challenge him, and it looked like he had finally found that said person. Sonic wanted nothing more than to get to know him, to race him. Now was his best chance; if he ever wanted to know him he would have to go now. Sonic jogged over to the black hedgehog who returned his smile with a frown.

‘hey, I’m-‘  
‘I know"  
Sonic pouted slightly at being cut off but bounced back immediately  
‘you’re pretty fast dude, what’s your name?’  
The black hedgehog smirked, "the most popular guy in school wants to know my name huh?"

The black hedgehog gave a small snarl towards sonic and growled "it’s Shadow"  
sonic chuckled "the name suits you, Shadow.” Sonic heard Amy call for him in the distance and threw an apologetic smile towards Shadow. ‘ I gotta run but we should definitely race later!’ Sonic grinned and sped off.  
Shadow watched as Sonic left with a small smirk on his face 'he’s cuter than I thought he’d be.

Shadow sighed to himself; the blue hedgehog was cute but the last thing he needed was to get involved with him. He just wanted a simple high school life, going by undetected. Hanging around with Sonic would definitely not grant him that. But still, watching him run was breathtaking. Shadow wanted to know just how fast this hedgehog could really go.

‘Who was that Sonic?’ Amy questioned her boyfriend as she latched onto his arm. Whether she could feel Sonic flinch slightly but ignored it Sonic didn’t know, but he knew he couldn’t keep pretending to Amy that he was interested in her. It seemed like the right idea a year ago with his new status as THE school jock and hers as the school’s Queen Bee, but it wasn’t right any longer. He gave a small sigh as he let himself be walked back into the school grounds.

‘His names Shadow, he’s new on the track team” He could feel himself smile. “He’s not half bad.’

Amy grinned beside him “I was surprised when bolted off like that, not quite as fast as you though” she cooed. Sonic gave a smirk back, not denying his ego that unneeded confidence boost. 

Mobius High was one of the more prestigious schools in the area, you only got in if you were rich or were skilled enough to get in on scholarship alone. Sonic, unsurprisingly, had gotten in with a sport scholarship. Despite having no family he knew of, let alone a rich one, his incredible speed had caught the schools attention. Sonic had accepted the offer in a heartbeat, eager to have a solid place to stay instead of the casual crashing he did at his many friends’ houses. He had quickly earnt himself top spot, top in athletics, looks and in humility. 

Sonic reminisced as he walked down the halls to his next class; it really had gotten a bit dull lately at the school. Sure, he had made good friends and ran whenever he wanted, he just didn’t have the same rush, the same sense of challenge.

This Shadow guy was about to change all of that. Sonic grinned to himself as his walk turned into a light skip. Yep, finally a challenger.

School ended quickly as Sonic spent his next few classes practically drooling over the memory of Shadows speed. Finally, time to run again. Sonic grinned in his seat as his legs stretched out under his desk, preparing themselves for a solid beating. 

‘Track today right?’ 

A friendly voice sounded from above Sonic. Sonic looked up to be greeted by a smiling golden furred face.

‘You know it’ Sonic chimed back. It was Tails, his first friend at this school and informally-adopted little brother. 

‘I hear the coach is getting all the sport teams together today, to greet that new kid, Shadow I think’. 

Sonic perked up at hearing Shadows name, still full of adrenaline from seeing him run earlier that morning.

‘I saw him today, he’s almost as fast as me’ Sonic was grinning ear to ear.

Tails gave him a look of disbelief. 

‘Your speed defies every Physical law I know of. Please don’t tell me there’s more of you.’

Sonic laughed, standing up from his desk. 

‘I couldn’t quite believe it myself, but he’s the real deal.’

Tails maintained his scepticism but nodded; he supposed Sonic wouldn’t be this excited unless there was something special going on.

‘I’ll see you after practise buddy, have fun at geek class’ he sped off, leaving a disgruntled Tails in the room.

‘it’s a tech club’ Tails grumbled to himself, Sonic was long gone.

The blue hedgehog opened the door to the club room to find the Weights, Swimming, Gymnastics and Track team squashed together in the small room. They all turned their heads towards Sonic as he entered. Immediate smiles and greetings plagued the room as Sonic was swarmed with attention from the other clubs.

‘Hey everyone! Long-time no see!’ Sonic grinned at everyone. Most smiled back, some more competitive members gave the high-ranking hedgehog a scowl as Sonic strutted his way inside the room and relaxed himself on a nearby seat.

‘Looking good Knux, have you been lifting?’ Sonic joked towards Knuckles who was next to him. Knuckles was the star of the weights team and whilst the weight team laughed at Sonics joke the red echidna found it less funny. 

‘At least I’m not as scrawny as you’ he huffed back, looking away with a mild blush. Sonic grinned, satisfied with his reaction. 

‘When will you come back to the Gymnast team’ Silver began from his seat on the other side of Knuckles. ‘You were only there for a day and already upstaged half the team.’

Sonic shrugged and rubbed under his nose. ‘I breakdanced through that obstacle course, I kinda cheated, Not really a gymnastic kinda guy’.

Silver frowned and looked like he wanted to argue but Rouge beat him to it. 

“If Blue here joins our team the number of morons will outweigh the classy members”. 

Sonic pouted back ‘you hurt me Rouge’.

Rouge smirked back at him and Sonic smiled back. The four teams began bantering with each other, Sonics voice louder than the rest.

Shadow could hear everything. He hadn’t realised Sonic was this popular. Of course, he had heard rumours, but seeing it in action was something different; Sonic was the focus of the room. He had an energy that pulled everyone in. Shadow himself could feel himself being drawn to it. Though he shook the feeling off quickly. 

Sonic intrigued him, for sure. And he was a little cuter up close than he had anticipated, but this was no time to be making friends, he just wanted to fly under the radar.

It was now that the coach decided to speak up.

‘Okay everyone, listen up’. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

‘You all know why you are here’ he gestured to the dark corner Shadow had hidden himself in. Shadow took it as his cue to step forward, revealing himself. Everyone’s eyes turned to his with curiosity and respect lacing their expressions. Shadows eyes found Sonic’s, excitement and fire lighting his face.  
‘Shadow will be joining this school from today. He is a scholar student for the track team. For anyone who saw him run today you can see why’.  
The coach beamed at Shadow.  
‘We’re going to have an exciting year with Shadow in the team. Everyone be good to him and support him through the training. Dismissed for today, I’ll see everyone tomorrow morning.’ The coach gave a firm pat to Shadow’s back before leaving the club room.

The room was left silent, Shadow staring at the teams in front of him. Vector, a veteran weights member, was the first to break the silence. 

‘Welcome to Mobius High!’ He grinned whole heartedly, slapping Shadow’s back in comradery. 

‘I saw you run today. You were almost as fast as Sonic!’ Charmy, who Shadow noted surprisingly was a swimmer, beamed towards him. This earned a few sounds of agreement from the room.

“How the hell can you run so fast?’  
“Are you actually faster than Sonic?”

Voices piped up around him, curiosity filling the room.

Before Shadow could answer, Sonic stood up from his seat and sauntered over. An arm was placed around Shadow’s shoulder before he knew it.

“Shadow here was pretty fast, but he’s got another thing coming if he thinks he can take title of fastest thing alive so quickly” 

Shadow frowned, trying to shrug Sonic off. “I have no problem with that title of its rightfully earned” Shadow challenged back, a smirk appearing on his face. His competitiveness was getting the best of him.

Sonic turned to face him, his face only a few inches from his own. It shone with excitement.

“Well there’s only one way to settle this after all!”

Shadow’s gaze pierced back.

“you’re on”.

In what felt like moments Sonic and Shadow were lined up on the school’s running track. Their knees bent into starting position, their bodies twitching in anticipation of the gun that would start their race. The other sport teams and a few additional onlookers were gathered on the benches, their breaths hitched. 

This was going to the race to decide it all.

The gun sounded, and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This is an old fic I found that was inspired off of fanart. I love some Track AU so I thought I would edit and post it? Let me know if you want to see more


End file.
